1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a device for storing two or more rolls of toilet paper in the space below a wall-mounted toilet paper dispenser. The dispenser is of conventional construction.
2. Prior Developments
Toilet paper is usually supplied in roll form wound around a cardboard tubular mandrel. The homeowner mounts the roll of toilet paper on a dispenser that usually takes the form of a collapsible spindle extending between two support arms mounted on the bathroom wall. When it becomes necessary to use the toilet paper the leading edge of the paper is pulled to unwind a selected length of paper from the roll.
Periodically, it becomes necessary to replace the depleted toilet paper roll with a new roll. The spindle is axially compressed to remove the spindle from the support arms, after which a new roll of toilet paper is placed on the spindle; the spindle (with the new toilet roll of toilet paper positioned thereon) is reinserted into the space between the support arms, such that the new roll of toilet paper is operatively positioned for dispensing selected lengths of paper, as may be needed from time to time.
Under conventional practice, replacement rolls of toilet paper are stored in the bathroom cabinet or in a linen closet located near the bathroom. When it becomes necessary to replace a depleted roll of paper with a new roll, there may be a problem, due to the fact that the new roll may not be readily accessible; the person may not be able to easily reach the new roll of paper.
A further problem relates to the fact that the replacement roll of toilet paper is stored in a concealed space within a cabinet or closet, such that the person tends to forget to buy new toilet paper rolls for use when needed. Also, with small bathroom cabinets, there may be a storage space problem; it may be difficult to find space in the cabinet for storing replacement rolls of toilet paper.